Merodeadores a lo muggle
by I love Weasley's and Merodeadores
Summary: Lily se desespera cuando Potter la llama pelirroja, April se pasa todo el día cantando y dejando todo el rato a Balck en ridículo y Lily ha desistido en que vaya a un psicólogo... además, todo a la forma muggle!


-Seeeeeer delicado y esperaaaaaaar, dame tiempo para darte todo lo que tengooooo- Cantaba una chica bajita de ojos grises-azulados

-Emmm, no es por nada April, pero resulta que toda la clase te está mirando...- Dijo Amélie, una chica morena de ojos violetas

-Ups...Jejeje-

Era el primer día de clase, y Amélie y April estaban esperando a que apareciese Lily cuando tocó la campana que anunciaba el inicio de las clases

-Nooo, Am, no quiero que empiecen las clases...- Lloriqueaba April

-Yo tampoco...- Se sumaba Amélie

¬¬' cara de los demás compañeros...

En eso entró Lily a la clase y se encontró a sus dos amigas llorando...

-Ya empezamos...-

-Lily...!- Gritaron sus dos amigas

-April, Am, que raro, vosotras haciendo cosas extrañas...-

-No son cosas extrañas!- Protestó April –Estamos deprimidas!-

-A ver...¿Por qué?- Preguntó la pelirroja

-Empezamos las claseeees- Dijo llorando Am

De pronto la puerta se abrió con un gran golpe, y en el umbral aparecieron tres chicos, dos de ellos morenos y otro castaño claro casi rubio.

En ese momento, la mandíbula de todas las chicas se desencajó de una forma impresionante, mientras que la baba impregnaba el suelo.

¬¬' –estúpidas babosas...- Dijo April

Los chicos entraron a la clase y fueron sonriendo a todas y cada una de las chicas, hasta que por fin llegaron a donde estaban Am, Lily y April

-Hola pelirroja- Dijo uno de los chicos morenos, llevaba gafas y tenía unos grandes ojos color chocolate (Pero con leche, que el chocolate negro no me gusta, que está muy amargo...)

-No me llamo pelirroja, para tu información-

-¿Ah no? ¿Y cómo te llamas?-

-Evans, Lily, Evans- (Bond, James Bond...un Martini mezclado, no agitado...)

-Encantado pelirroja, yo soy James Potter-

-Me parece que tú no has pillado, que no me llamo pelirroja!-

-Lo que tú digas pelirroja-

-Yo le mato...-

-Ya...tranquila...zanahoria con pecas...- Intentaba tranquilizarla April

-¿Y tú quien eres rubita?- Preguntó el otro moreno, alto y con ojos grises

-April Banks ¿Algún problema?-

-Ningún problema preciosa...-

-Sé que soy preciosa, pero no hace falta que me lo recuerdes...-

-Pero en cambio a mí si me hace falta que me digas que soy perfecto...-

-Pero es que desde pequeñita me enseñaron a no mentir-

Una risa general sonó por la clase, mientras que las demás chicas la miraban con indignación, ¿¡Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso a semejante monumento?

-Eh...esto...Remus Lupin- se presentó el chico castaño de ojos miel

-Lily Evans-

-Amélie Johansson-

-April Banks-

Se presentaron las tres chicas

-Todavía no sé como se llama tu amigo de gran cabezón- Le dijo April a Remus

-¿Quién?-

-Si hombre! Éste, que tiene un cabezón que no puede con él!- Dijo la rubia mirando a Sirius

-Eh, cuidadito, que mi cabeza es perfecta!-

-Sí bonito, sí, lo que tú digas-

-Oye bonita, no te metas con mi cabeza, que tiene sentimientos!-

¬¬' –Primero, para tener sentimientos tendrías que tener algo dentro, pero parece que no lo tiene, o sea que...-

-Remus, dile algo, me está insultando!-

-Sirius, me parece que ya eres demasiado mayorcito como para defenderte tú solito-

-Estáis todos contra mí!-

-Sips-

-Ey, Am, April, vamos a coger unos buenos sitios, va?- Dijo Lily (Es decir, los del final de la clase, donde se puede comer pipas, hablar, copiar en los exámenes, hacer fotos con el móvil etc...)

-Ok pelirroja...- Dijo Am

-A ella la dejas que te llame pelirroja y a mí no! Es injusto!-

-Nadie dijo que la vida fuera justa, Potter-

-Puede ser...-

-...Que la vida nos guíe hasta el sol...- Siguió cantando April

¬¬'

-Desisto, yo ya no sé como hacer que vaya a un psicólogo- Dijo Lily

-Yo no necesito psicólogos!- Contestó la pequeña

-Noooo, que vaaaa-

Ringgggggggg (Campana de comienzo de clases)

April, Am y Lily consiguieron unos buenos sitios, al fin y al cabo...

El sitio de Am estaba pegado a la ventana, delante de ella estaba Black

El sitio de April estaba al lado de el de Am, y delante suyo estaba James

Y por último, el sitio de Lilita estaba al lado del de April, y delante suyo estaba Remus

Por la puerta entró una chica joven, tenía el pelo castaño recogido en dos trencitas, iba vestida tipo hippie, y llevaba pintado en la frente "Peace and Love"

-Buenos días- Comenzó la chica –Me llamo Minerva McGonagall, pero vosotros me podéis llamar Minerva, o Min. Seré vuestra profesora de Biología...-

O.o (Cara de los presentes)

Una mano se levantó

-¿Si Señorita...?-

-Croussac, Marguerite Croussac-

-Muy bien, Señorita Croussac ¿Qué quería?-

-Pero no vamos a tener que diseccionar ranas ni nada por el estilo ¿Cierto, Es que me acabo de hacer la manicura francesa que me queda súper mega guay chachi piruli!-

-Uy sí, y ahora nos vamos a juntar y organizamos una súper party que te cagas!- Dijo April haciéndola burla

-No, ahora no, la party es mañana, pero vamos, que si quieres la adelantamos hasta hoy-Dijo Marguerite

Una carcajada general recorrió el aula, al parecer Marguerite no se había dado cuenta de que se estaban burlando de ella

-Watters, que se están burlando de ti!- Gritó Max

-¡No se está burlando de mí, sólo estamos hablando de la fiesta! ¿Verdad April?-

-Claro, claro, lo que tu digas bonita...-

-¿No ves Max?-

¬¬'

-Bueno, pues eso, mañana una súper party de piyamas en my house! Que fuerte tía!- Dijo Marguerite

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ola!

Estoy aquí de nuevo, con esta alocada idea que surgió un día en clase de Sociales, cuando estábamos estudiando lo de la Globalización (saqué un 5! Oeoeoeoeoeoeo!)

Espero que me mandéis reviews para esta alocada idea...

Besitos, muaks!

Se despide...

Yop!


End file.
